This study will determine if 7-alpha-hydroxylase, which normally converts monohydroxy bile acids to dihydroxy bile acids, is defective in both familial and acquired types of cholestatic liver disease and if this defect results in the accumulation of monohydroxy bile acids, which gradually leads to progressive cholestasis, cirrhosis and death.